Echoing Heart
by Melodious Echo Of Oblivion
Summary: After 3 years of stalking my blond angel of the night, that should be enough time to ask him out, right? After all, I know everything about him. Boy, was I wrong. I'm gonna tell you how it went. And you're gonna listen. Got it memorized?
1. This Kid, My Angel

**A/N**: _My first fanfic! :'D *random spasm* I hope you like it! Uhmmm, please review…..flames are also accepted; I'd love to know how to get better! *bows* Oh, and I have nothing against gay people. In fact, I have the utmost respect for their ability to stand proud. :DD  
_

_*EDIT* Because of the awesome Moe10. You're cool. :DD_

**Warning**: _BoyxBoy...fluff, perhaps? Maybe cussing here and there, but for...nice...purposes.  
_

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned Kingdom Hearts, would I really be writing a cheesy Akuroku fic? No, I thought so._

The first time I saw him, I thought I was going to die. This kid. This petite, blond bundle of cuteness. Packed into one convenient package. Not to mention, an added bonus of blue eyes. They were just beautiful. The most deep, royal shade of blue I've ever seen in my days. All for only $19.99. Yeah, I wish. If only I could take this kid home with me and give him what he really deserves. For nineteen bucks, three quarters, two dimes, and four pennies. If only.

Anyway, before I faint from cute-overload, I should tell you who I am. Who I really am. My name's Axel, got it memorized? My age is but a number, though most people think I'm at least 20. But to be honest, I'm only 17. I think it's my height that throws people off. I'm 6' 2", probably going to get taller though. I'm mistaken for a delinquent. Yup, piercing green eyes, spiky, fire truck red (natural, the spikes too) hair, and to top it all off, teardrop tattoos under my eyes. Sort of a lavender shade, but maybe a little darker. I'm really really really skinny. But my lack of weight definitely helps out for cross country. Track, as well. I can do a 4:59 mile, jogging. It's pretty funny. For every 2 strides I take, a little freshman takes at least 6. Poor them. But I just can't help laughing at them the whole way, sweat flying behind them, heavier-than-Jupiter panting, oh boy. Hilarious. Did I forget to mention that I'm gay? Yup, people say that other gay people can "gay-dar" each other from a mile away, but at first glance, I seem as straight as a pencil. No...some pencils are bendy...straight as a...nail? Or a screw? Ah...that kid is definitely someone I wanna sc- never mind.

Back to this kid. There's a lot to say. Like, a list longer than a 5 year old's list to Santa Claus. But I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. He's smart, athletic, and super adorable. His eyes are his best feature. I could stare into them forever, just wondering how my reflection comes out so clearly and deep. They sparkle, like pixie dust. But at the same time, there's a dull sadness to them. If I could ever figure out his back-story, I would do all I can to make him feel better. And happier. His blond hair is tousled, like a bed head, but he can totally pull it off. It's all….swirly (?) I guess on one side. And then it goes up into this loopy thing. But….hm, it's hard to describe. Perfection is horrible to mimic, I guess. His skin is fair, and without a blemish in sight. He walks with such confidence, such personality. Back straight, chin up. That's how I like my boys. He's always wearing black though..same for me though,, maybe one day we can be all matchy-matchy like those outfits you see at the stores, y'know, the dress for the girl and another one for her doll? Like that. Sigh, off topic. Once again, back to my angel. It's so tempting to just hug the life outta him, he's that cute, y'know? His cheeks aren't chubby, but they aren't bony either, if you know what I mean. Like you could pinch his cheeks, but it might hurt him in the end. What a perfectionist. Anyway, his name is enough to make me swoon.

_Roxas._

**A/N**: Please review! I can't wait to hear what you all think. I'm soooo sorry it's really short...but I'm gonna try my best!


	2. My Angel of the Night Has Come

**A/N:** _Howdy. 2__nd__ chapter. :DD And thank you to my special…-drum roll- 2 REVIEWERS! Hahahaha. S'all good though. You guys really made my day…night…whichever one. :D_

**Warning:** _Uhhm, depends. If you enjoy these kinds of stories…then read along. Oh, there's some cussing, too. Don't blame me that Axel's a little crazy._

**Disclaimer: **_I'm gonna wait for that fateful day when I own Kingdom Hearts. And maybe Japan. Oh, I don't own Lucky Charms either. Too sweet for me._

_Onward to the story! Huzzah. :D_

I'm not a morning person.

Like, seriously, who wakes up at 5 in the morning?

Scratch that, who _gets up_ at 5 in the morning, and _likes it_?

Well, besides my best friend or life, Demyx. My bubbly, happy-enough-to-happy-up-our-whole-school-happy, blond, mullety-mohawky, best friend. We've known each other since the ol' diaper days. Our moms were like, the best of friends in college, and I bet you they've set the record for longest friendship, because they're as close as ever today! Anyway, me and Demyx. We've shared everything, and I mean _everything_. Influenza, lockers, girlfriends-well, not at the same time, but the same girl-, and at one point when we both ran away from home- a hollow tree trunk. You name it, it probably has Axel's and Demy's Property all over it. Demy and I…we go way back. And we're super-glued together. Everyday after school, we go to either my house or his place. But we're next door neighbors, so it doesn't really matter. Our schedule sorta works like this:

Fridge

Homework

Video games

Fridge

Computer

Fridge

Dinner

Climb through the window to our own house for the night-sometimes.

Sleep.

How do we have enough hunger to go through a trip to the fridge _and_ have dinner? Let's just say our moms aren't the best of cooks. Yeah.

Oh crud, I'm gonna be late for school.

I rummaged through my closet, tossing out some of Demy's clothes while I was at it, until I found a pair of ultra-skinny black jeans. I slipped those on while at the same time pulling out a white v-neck with my teeth. Rushing through just trying to slip it over my head without mussing my hair, I scampered to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, mouthwashed, and ran back to my room. I forced my drawer open and grabbed a pair of socks. Hopping to the kitchen- I'm not a bunny, I was putting my socks on-, seizing a one-serving cereal box, I pushed the door open and ran out, hoping I didn't leave it ajar. Well, it's not my fault my life-story with Demyx distracted me…anyway, after sprinting 5 blocks, I ended up at my alma mater, Twilight Town High School. It's not a dump, but it doesn't look like one of those preppy schools that only rich people can afford. You can learn a lot here, so I guess that's enough. On the way to my locker, I devoured my cereal, which just happened to be Lucky Charms. Ugh, it's just not good without milk…so it was kinda hard to get it down my throat without gagging.

Once I got to my locker I fiddled with the lock until it relaxed. I think I'll spare you of all the boring details of how I oh-so-boringly got my books and went to my first period class, Art Appreciation. It's my favorite class, actually. My teacher doesn't lecture us that much, and as long as we're doing something art-related we pass. So I pulled out my sketchpad and set to drawing Roxas. I can never draw him right, though. Either his hair is too fluffy or too flat, his eyes aren't blue enough, or his mouth is slightly lopsided. Ugh…I'm glad my teacher never checks our art unless it looks like we're not doing anything. Oh man, I would die if Roxas saw these. But on the other hand, I could make up a lie and say it was just a coincidence, and I was drawing a manga character. Yeah, that might just work…oh shoot.

**Roxas.** He just walked into our room….handing something to the teacher? He's here! He's really really here! Time to go into Stalker Axel mode- shit. The bell rang. I groaned. My perfect opportunity to talk to him was blown away like leaves in autumn. Damn. Damn. Damn. I grumbled my way to my next class, when I ran into someone.

"Excuse me! I'm sooo sorry I ran into you. Pardon me."

Yeah, I'm a gentleman, what of it?

"Ah, that's all right. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention."

This kid…his head was down, was he really that embarrassed?

"No, I'm taking the blame. I'm so sorry."

Just then, the kid lifted his head.

And he was no one other than Roxas.

My angel of the night.

The love of my life.

The one I've admired from afar.

Roxas, Roxas, wherefore art thou-

Oh wait. He's right. In front. Of me.

I think I've turned into a stammering idiot.

I couldn't say a word.

I must've really creeped him out, 'cause he just mumbled an apology and rushed to his next class.

Shit.

**A/N:** _It's longer! *flails arms wildly* :D I'm on a roll. TROLOLOL. Thank you for reading and maybe reviewing!_


	3. That Little Turd

**A/N:** _Chapter 3! :DD Yesss, I think I'm finally getting somewhere…an inspiration here and there can help out a whole lot. I hope you guys like it! It's still short. :/ But I'll work harder. And thank you to my ultra-magical reviewers! And to those of you that don't review….S'all good. :)_

**Warning: **_Maybe cussing… _

**Disclaimer:** _Dear God, when are you going to grant me with the magical copyright symbol for Kingdom Hearts? …ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? I don't own Dragonball Z either…Kame…Hame…Oh who am I kidding, I don't have super powers. – A –"_

_Onward. :3_

AGH. I blew it. I freaking blew my one and only chance to talk to Roxas. Why must the gods hate me? I didn't do anything wrong. I do my homework and my chores, and I didn't slap Demyx once this week!

I facepalmed. The one chance I get to talk to my blond beauty, and I become a stammering idiot. Way to go, Axel. You just earned the Stupid Badge! 7 more and you can enter the Idiot League, defeat the Elite 4 of Dimwits, and beat the crud out of the Champion, the Cabbage-headed of all Cabbage-heads. And you'll officially be an Idiot Master!

Why. Why. Why. Whyyyyy? AGHHH. I stomped to my next class, room 240, Statistics. It's not that hard of a class to me, though it's kicking most people in the butt. It's mostly common sense though. I guess that's something people in my class are lacking. I managed to take a seat 11 seconds before the tardy bell rang. Sigh. I hope math gets my mind off things. I opened my textbook and worked on all 24 problems my excuse of a teacher assigned. And why, dearest reader, did I say "excuse of a teacher?" Let's just say Luxord –yeah, I call him by his first name- isn't the smartest of teachers. The most math he does is playing 21, the card game. Otherwise, he just assigns a bunch of problems in the book for us to do, and we check all the answers in the back of the book. That's probably why everyone else in the class is having so much trouble…I just realized that. Boy, Axel, if you think about things, maybe, _just maybe_, you can be a problem solver! Ah…I need to stop talking to myself. I sound like a schizophrenic. Alllll these little voices invading my head! Huh. I'm going mad. Is it because of _him_?

Oh, Roxas.

You.

Drive.

Me.

Bonkers.

Sigh.

When the bell rang, signaling that 2nd period was over, I walked outside, scanning the area for Dem. His class is just 2 doors down, so we always meet each other for snack. Gosh, where _is_ that idiot? I bet he's in the bathroom…Demyx has this strange obsession with water, (swimming, surfing, puddle splashing, and even drinking the stuff) so it must've gone through to his bladder. Ha. What a loser (but I love him to death anyway-as a BFFL) I rounded a corner, and next thing I know, a bubbly blond (oh why couldn't it be my _beautiful_ blond?) comes jumping out at me, making me instantly jump 2 feet in the air, and bumping my head on the ceiling (remember, I'm 6 feet tall already).

"OH MY GOSH DEMYX. YOU LITTLE…TURD!"

I think I dropped my books in the process.

"Teehee! You're such a man Axel! And you've SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! PRICELESSSSSS!"

Oh that little butthead.

"AGH. You made me drop my stuff…and hurt my head…give me a hand?"

"Oh, poor Axey bumped his wittle head. Wet's go put a bandage on his boo-boo!"

That earned Demyx a good whack to the head.

"Ngh…I hope you lost all of your brain cells…"

He totally deserved it. He held his head for a second, but immediately went back to chattering.

"Silly Axey! I can't lose what I never had in the firs- …HEY! YOU MADE ME DISS MYSELF!"

Ha. What a gullible soul. Demyx has this talent for good comebacks, but sometimes it backfires on him.

This was one of those times.

"Oh man, that's good enough payback for me. Help me get my stuff?"

After we picked up whatever was on the ground, Dem and I headed to the locker bay. We put in our belongings and got our stuff for our next class, yadda yadda yadda. I'll spare you the time.

So anywho, before the bell rang for 3rd period, we agreed to meet up by the big tree out front, and we could grab a lunch later on. Sounds like a pretty good plan to me.

3rd period is okay-ish. I mean, yeah, History has its perks but it's not like it's gonna get you anywhere in life, y'know? Unless you wanna be a historian when you grow up.

'Cause that's different.

So back to history. So like, we take out our textbooks, copy lectures, and get into little groups after to discuss; not much to say here. I'm just waiting for the bell to ring…just 4th period and homeroom left before lunch with Demyx. But now that I think about it, I think the kid deserves a little payback for making "Axey bumping his wittle head."

Speaking of which, I never did get that bandage.

Screw him.

Ah…I'm not even gonna go there.

I'm gonna pull something mean. Something nasty. Something…meansty. Nastean? I like meansty better. Let's go with that.

During 4th period (PE) I plotted a whole bunch of schemes I could pull against Demyx. Some of them including stealing his water bottle (once you do, he's a fish out of…well, water.), scaring him so he jumps 3 feet in the air (he's short, but he's quite easy to scare), fake suicide (hmm…), and, the grand-daddy of them all…

Hiding his beloved Sitar.

Oh man, once you hide Demyx's sitar, you're done for. I mean, he treats the thing like a newborn (and he's had that thing for 9 years, will it ever grow up?), and when it goes missing, Evil Demyx comes out.

Like, no joke.

He goes all-out Dragonball Z on anyone around him until he gets his sitar back.

By Dragonball Z, I mean like, super.

Super.

Super.

Duper.

Pissed.

He goes bananas, running around the school like a madman. I swear, there's something with him and his music.

And has he ever, _ever_, checked the band room, for God's sake?

Nope.

Negatory.

No.

Never.

Ever.

_Ever._

This makes things so much easier.

I sneaked out of homeroom and went straight to the locker bay. Going into Stealth Axel Mode. After locating the subject's locker and slowly taking out his sitar case _(__**A/N:**__ They have giant lockers…why can't all the other schools have them?)_ and tiptoeing- wait. If I tiptoe I might not get to the band room in time…All right, I skedaddled _(__**A/N: **__Ha. Ha. Oh my gosh. Best visual I've ever doneee! *squeals*)_ to the band room and cautiously opened the door.

Oh shit, the teacher is still in there.

"Hello sir, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I say?

"Um, my friend Demyx forgot to put his sitar in here this morning, and I don't want him to forget later 'cause we're having lunch together and then he'll throw a fit if he forgets something and funny story, the last time he forgot something he-"

AGH. I think stammering and rambling has become my new nervous habit.

"Hold your horses, sir. So you're just bringing this for Mr. Demyx so he won't forget later? How very nice of you. Please put it on the middle shelf before you leave. Thank you, young man."

Holy shit, I can't believe I actually pulled that off! I mean, normally I would hide his sitar in someone else's locker (Larxene, Marluxia, and maybe Zexion- Demyx's latest crush. Yup, Demy's gay too) but this was just…spectacular!

Oh crap, here he comes!

"Hey Axey!"

Oh Dem, bubbly, hyper Dem. You have no idea what's in store for you.

**A/N:**_ Yay! Chapter 3 is doneee! :DD Thanks to those of you who are reading __**and**__ reviewing. Ahaha. I totally understand if you can't review though…but please, I'd love some advice so I can make this story better!_


	4. Sheila, Cherry Cola, and a Bookworm

**A/N:** _Huzzah. No homework=more writing timeee! Ah…that reminds me of Demyx Time (which I have never watched…sad, huh?). Anywho, here's chapter 4, I hope you like it! Thanks to my special reviewers, I'm mentally clapping for youu. This chapter is more of a filler, and so you can see just how Demy-chan reacted to the loss of his sitar. Zexion is gonna be introduced too! :)_

**Warning:** _The usual._

**Disclaimer:** _Please refer to chapter 6, section 4, subsection A of your "I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS Manual."_

_Let's do thisss._

"Axey, something the matter? You look like you're in pain…"

Ah…what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Stats homework, y'know?"

Good job Axel, you're an accomplished liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Pants on fire.

Sitting on a telephone wire.

Or a sitar string.

"Oh I know right? Mr. Luxord is _such_ a pain in the neck! I hope he doesn't assign too much today."

I think he forgot that I was beast at statistics.

Poor him.

"Mhm. Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, yeah! But before that, I wanna grab my sitar so I can get some practice in before band."

Heh. This is gonna be gold, baby.

"All right. Meet you out front?"

I walked out to the front of the school, keeping a safe distance from the perimeter I knew Demyx was gonna blow up in. This will be hilarious. Just imagining the look on his face when he realizes his sitar has gone MIA is enough to make me smirk.

Watching him explode makes me chuckle.

Seeing him panic? I burst into happy fits of laughter, and then some.

Then, someone screams loud enough to make birds flee from their safe haven of trees.

"WHERE THE ASDFGHJKL (**A/N:**_ How do you pronounce that?)_ IS MY BABY?"

Told you, he treats it like a newborn.

"AHHHHHHH! My…m-my…sitar…where…are you?"

Dem rushed up to me, tears staining his face.

"Lose your sitar, bud?"

Demyx only whimpered. Huh. I didn't know it was gonna go this far.

"Where's my s-sitar? Sh-she was just in my l-locker…"

Yeah, Sheila the Sitar. He came up with the name when he was 9. Where in the heavens he got the name from, who knows.

"Maybe she went to go elope with a guitar?"

Yeah, smooth Axel. Very smooth.

"Y-you think? Yeah, maybe you're right. I hope she's doing all right, though…"

Did I ever mention how dingy Demyx can be? Well, there's your proof.

"She should be. C'mon, let's get some lunch and we'll look for Sheila after. I'm starved."

We walked over to the nearest burger place and got two cheeseburger combos. In between slurping cherry cola and dipping fries in ketchup, me and Demyx had small talk. I hope he'll get his mind off his Sheila. Distress and food don't mix.

"So Dem, how goes you and…Sexion, is it?"

"Nonononooo! Zexion. Say it with me- _**Z**_ex-ee-on. Zexion."

"All right, Dora. Sex-ee-on. Sexy On. Got it memorized."

I'm pretty sure I was smirking.

"NO! DON'T GET IT MEMORIZED! I MEAN, GET IT MEMORIZED, BUT AS ZEXION. ZEXION. ZEXION. ZEXIONNNNN!"

Boy, Dem has it bad for this Sexy- erm…Zexion.

"Were you asking for me?" a voice inquired.

Oh, so that's who Zexion is. There are only like two sexy features about him, though.

He has this really choppy blue-ish hair and bangs that completely bury his right eye. His eyes, speaking of which, are this deep purpley-gray color. He's shorter than Demyx, that Zexion. Stocky, almost. He's holding a book, too. And it's _huge_. **Somebody** doesn't have a social life! _(_**A/N:**_ I loooove Zexion. Don't get me wrong)_ I don't see why Demyx has the hots for this guy.

"A-ah! Zexion! No, no, nothing's wrong! I was just telling Axel here how much of a good reader you are!"

Oh Demyx, you just made yourself sound really desparate.

"Oh, I see. Well, I bid my greetings to you, Axel. As you already know, my surname is Zexion. I'm contented to make your acquaintance."

Holy shoot. I only understood like, not even half of that. Who "bids their greetings" anymore? Normally it's just a "hey" or "yo" or "whassup bro?" but never, _ever_, do people "bid their greetings."

This is why I'm a math person.

So anyway, I "bid my greetings" back to him, not even trying to sound smart, with a "Yo, Zex. How goes it?"

Yup, sophisticated me.

So we chatted with him for a while, and even walked back to school with him. Dem was going on about this birdhouse he saw at a pet store, and Zexion was actually listening to him! Like, not even a "Yeah, mhm, please do go on," but a "Oh really? Was it the pale blue one with the pillars? I think I saw one like that last time I walked by."

Oh, I see sparks.

Wait, sparks and water don't mix…

I see, little dolphin babies?

Eh…that's wrong.

Oh well.

So basically, by the time we got to school Dem completely forgot about his sitar, until a shy little freshman girl shows up.

"Hi, um, Demyx? I heard you screaming about your sitar earlier, and while you were gone I went looking for it…it's in the band room already. Mr. Strife said someone had brought it there for you so you wouldn't forget later?" _(_**A/N: **_Yesss! A Cloud with manners. Really good ones.)_

"Oh, reallyyyy? Thank you soooo much! I don't even remember asking someone to bing it there for me!"  
Then Demyx faced me.

Oh, shoot.

"Ax, was it you?"

Crapcrapcrap.

"Me? O-oh, yeah. You asked me this morning at snack, remember?"

I hope his short-term memory kicks in.

"Oh yeahhh! I think I remember asking you! But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Huh. I didn't know I would get this far.

"O-oh, um…I was planning on telling you, but it looks like this little girl did it for me. Thanks, miss." I winked at her.

And I silently thanked the gods.

**A/N: **_Well that was a bad filler…I spot some Zemyx on the way! Maybe that would make a good filler later? I promise I'll put Akuroku into the next chapter! In the mean time, please R & R!_


	5. My Last Resort

**A/N:** _ASDFGHJKL CURSE YOU HOMEWORK. -.- Uhm, here's chapter 5 of Echoing Heart, and I hope to post Chapter 6 later on, too. :) Thank you to my reviewers! You guys have NO idea how happy I feel to read each and every one of your thoughts (WAIT NO. NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, THINKING. BUT ABOUT THE STORY! *waves arms*)! And to those of you who I haven't responded to yet, I'm truly sorryyy. I'll get to you, though!_

**Warning: **_The usual. Sigh, nothing fun._

**Disclaimer: **_Every time I say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I break inside. Oh, I don't own the song That's What Friends are For. If I could remember the artists, maybe I'll be taken more seriously._

_C'mon let's go! :D_

After the Demyx and His Missing Sitar incident, the rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I had Chemistry with Vexen, some old blond creeper, and English with Ms. Aerith Gainsborough. In case you haven't noticed, I pretty much call all of my teachers by their first name. Except my art teacher, 'cause even though I've been in her class for 3 (going on 4 once this semester is over) straight years, I never bothered learning her name. Since I care that much. But I really, truly care about Roxas. I've been watching him since freshman year, and now that it's senior year, I kinda wanna make my move. But, first things first:

I gotta find out if he's gay.

Stop smirking at me; I know what you're thinking. Oh, Axel, you've stalked this kid for at least 3 years, and you don't know if he's gay? Tsk, tsk. Well excuuuuse me, Magical Voice in my Head. If you haven't realized it already, I haven't talked to Roxas at all.

Until today.

So give me.

A freaking break.

'Cause I don't wanna scare the heebie-jeebies outta him.

You know how me and my stammering issues can be.

So anywho, back to my angelic beauty. I know I gotta make my move. I mean, 3 years is a long enough wait to ask him out right? Or maybe that's too long. I mean, like, I could've totally asked him out earlier, but then he did look really intimidated by me, and I know I can look intimidating sometimes, but it's mostly my hair, 'cause you don't see red hair as bright as mine everyday, no? And then my eyes, too-

So you see where I'm getting here? Roxas is driving me bananas, unbeknownst to him. But um, "beknownst" to me. I'm a big fan of making up my own words. Just saying.

I seriously need some advice.

Options:

Mom? (Nah, she's a girl.)

Dad? (He's 6 feet under, how the heck am I supposed to talk to him?)

Reno? (No. But he's my cousin, so I can trust him…)

Xion? (Yeah, maybe. She _is_ a good friend of Roxas'. I can probably get her to spill some beans…)

Demyx? (Ah…)

I need help, and I need it fast, so…

Sigh, Demyx.

When the last bell rang, I found Demyx coming out of the band room with his sitar. I caught up with him, and told him we seriously needed to talk. Guy to guy, y'know? Or maybe gay to gay. Ah…I don't wanna start rambling and stammering again.

"So what's good, Ax?"

"Ah, nothing really, but I think I might like someone, and I'm gonna need your help.

"Oh, 'might?' I like it! I'd love to help! But first, I need to know who this special _guy_ is…"

That totally threw me off.

"Wait, Dem! How did you know it was a guy? Last time we talked about this kind of stuff, I never told you I went from bi to gay."

"Oh trust me, buddy. The gay-dar can detect you from a radius of approximately 5 blocks!"

What an idiot this Demyx can be.

"Ah…all right, the kid's Roxas. I've kinda been, erm…stalking him for the past 3 years. And before you say something about me being a pedophile stalking this kid, just shush and listen. He's totally awesome and I really wanna ask him out. Can you lend me a hand?"

"Ah, I see. Axey's got a wittle cwush! How cutesy-wutesy! How very- OUCHIE!"

I smacked him upside his head. He deserved it this time. He won't even get a bandage.

My head is still throbbing, too.

"Ah, look, Dem. If you can help me get with Roxas, I'll definitely help you out with Zexion! M'kays? Just pleaseeee, give me a hand!"

"Y'know, if I keep giving you my hand, I may as well amputate one of them and permanently give it to you…"

"AGH. Please take me seriously."

"I can't help it if you're so love struck!"

"DEMYX. PLEASE. Will you?"

"Ahaha, of course, Ax! "Cause that's what friends are for!"

"Do you really want me to sing you that song?"

"In good timessssss, and bad timesssssss-"

"You know what? Just shut up."

"Teehee! All right, I'll find Roxas and do some major interrogation. In the meantime, _you_ go make yourself as pretty as possible, and be done by 6 o'clock sharp."

"Yessir, but why do I have to get all dressed up?"

"Ah, you'll see…"

Why is Demy's creepy rapist smile on?

Uh oh.

Not.

Good.

At.

All.

At 5:30, I was so freaking nervous. My version of "prettying up?" Not so pretty. The most I could do is spike my hair, but making it a little flatter so it doesn't make me look like too much of a delinquent. My wardrobe mainly consisted of skinnies , tees, and ultra-baggy sweatshirts.

Aw, shoot.

I rummaged through some of my dad's old stuff, and found a plain long-sleeved white dress shirt. I put that on, along with a pair (from my multiple ones- at least 16) of my infamous black skinny jeans. I also found a skinny black tie and somehow managed to get that on, as well. Oh God, I hope this is good enough.

Just what _is_ Demyx plotting?

Shit, no time to think about that.

I just got a text from the devil.

Oh, joy.

"Hey sexy, meet us at the diner around 6:15-ish? Yeah, I'm giving you an extra 15 minutes for your finishing touches. Don't be late, or you'll be sorry!

Love,

Dem-chan"

I swear, Demyx is so freaking formal when he texts, but whenever you talk to him in person, all the slang words in the book come flowing out, unless it's me he's talking to. I'm a grammar fanatic.

I texted a quick "All right, see you there," feeling really confused, until I reread his message.

_US?_

**A/N: **_Teehee! Retarded cliffhanger, and I bet you all know what's gonna happen, but please stay tuned! :DD R&R please and thank you?_


	6. Breakdown

**A/N: **_Ohmygoshh, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated for like, 3 days. (Eh…not so long, but I still feel guilty) I just got Kingdom Hearts re: Coded and I've become a freaking addict. ^^; And our computer jacked up the McAfee parental controls so I can no longer log on to fanfiction… D: So in the meantime, I'm having a lovely friend of mine do the posting for meee! But on the downside I won't be able to respond to any of your reviews…but fear not! I check from my DSi daily so I still know what you guys think. Gomenasai. – A –"_

**Warning:** _The usual, with a side of fries._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I have like 2 of their games…is that enough? OH! AND I HAVE AN ORGY XIII COAT! That HAS to make me an owner of Kingdom Hearts. Please? I don't own Ken dolls, either. They creep me out._

_Teehee. Lulz._

US?

As in, more than one person?

Sweet God, Demyx, what in the world are you planning?

I swear, I'm gonna have a freaking panic attack if I don't find out what's _really_ going on. _(_**A/N:** _Don't you just love clueless Axel?)_

I slowly made my way to the Twilight Town Diner, which is only like a few blocks away from my house. The place itself is kinda worn down from the outside, with scratched paint and a few tags here and there. But all in all, it's not so bad from the inside. There's a bunch of booths scattered around the perimeter, and then an island in the middle with a bunch of stools surrounding it. In the corners of the diner there are these massive speakers that we all take turns plugging our iPods into. Not many people come here, after all, so all of us take 10 minute turns playing whatever music we want.

Anyway, back to scouting for Demyx.

Scanning the room for a Mohlet (yup, that's what I'm gonna call his mullet/Mohawk) I spotted a glimpse of blond coming from the far left corner. I waltzed over there, ready to give Demyx a smack in the head for presenting me with a heart attack, until I saw _him_.

Roxas?

What's he doing…

Wait, no. _This_ is what Demyx was plotting?

Oh shoot.

I'm gonna kill him.

I'm gonna-

"Um, hi, Axel?"

If I was a girl, which I am not, I would be squealing my brains out.

"Ah, heya Roxas."

Dear Stammering, Please stay quiet while I work this out. Love, Axel.

"So, um, Demyx said you wanted to tell me something?"

OH. MY. GOSH. So when Dem did his "major interrogation," was he just asking if Roxas was doing anything tonight because I was gonna tell him that I liked him?

I

Am

Going

To

Slaughter

That

Knucklehead.

And

I

Will

Like

It

Very

Much.

"A-axel?"

Oh, shoot. I musta blanked out.

"Ohmygosh, I'm _so_ sorry. Actually yes, I do have something to tell you, but I'm not sure if you're gonna stay here or run away screaming after."

Smooth, Ax. Verrrrry smooth.

Y'know, I just realized my head's been down the whole time. I haven't looked at my blond beauty at all.

I lifted my head, preparing not to blush, 'cause I know it'll happen in the next few sec-

Ohmygosh.

His hair looked the same as usual, with his usual bedhead features. His eyes, they were…brown? And these thick-rimmed black glasses were framing them. So my cutie's a little nerd?

I find that quite irresistible.

"Y-your eyes…"

"Oh, yes. The blue ones are color contacts, but it's funny to see how most people react when they find out I'm not a Ken doll."

"Ah, really? I couldn't even tell they were contacts."

He laughed. He has a beautiful laugh.

"Most people can't. It's really funny though, y'know?"

I chuckled.

"Ah, yeah."

Good conversation turned itself into awkward silence, except for the music blasting next to us.

I looked at Roxas again.

From what I could tell (he was sitting, after all), he was wearing a white short-sleeved tee, a black vest, and maybe, just _maybe_, black skinny jeans.

Ah, this kid is the epitome of beauty.

Sigh.

"So Axel? What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He sounded so shy, so pure.

"Well, Roxas, I um…"

I could feel my face turn a violent shade of red.

I couldn't speak.

I was afraid.

Why?

I froze.

How come…

I can't speak?

"Axel?"

My mouth was so dry.

So dry.

I couldn't even open it.

"A-axel? You all right?"

I could feel tears.

Running down my face?

Why?

I'm not sad.

Am I?

"A-a…axel? Are you…okay? I'll be back…I'm gonna get Demyx. Please…stay here. D-don't move, kay?"

I could feel myself shaking up a storm.

_What's wrong with me?_

I can't be nervous.

_Silly, you're afraid._

Huh?

_You're afraid. That's all._

Oh lord, I must be a schizophrenic.

_No, you're not. Your old dad just decided to pay you a visit._

What the heck is wrong with me?

_Cool off, Ax. It's just me._

D-dad?

Why a-are you-

You're supposed to be dead.

Why are you here?

Why?

I grasped my head like it was gonna fall off.

I was…screaming?

W-w-what's…w-wrong.

Why…

A-am I dying?

I fell out of my seat, holding my head, fetal position on the ground.

_Axel…_

I could feel them.

So many eyes, witnessing what must be my worst breakdown since he died.

I've broken down before, but this is just crazy.

Why now?

I thought I finally let my dad go.

And here he is, in my head, worrying about me like he used to.

I could hear Demyx trying to shake me awake.

Wait, no.

I _am_ awake.

But I'm not.

I'm just feeling myself going through another attack.

Is this what it feels like to die?

_Axel, you need to pull yourself together._

D-dad…stop…please…don't make it any worse than it already is…

_Axel. Please. Just take a few deep breaths for me. C'mon, let's count to 10._

It was so hard to breathe.

I was panting.

Shaking.

So violently.

"A-axel! C'mon Ax! Pull yourself together, it's okay. Everything will be okay. Take some deep breaths."

Demyx was hugging me?

He's never done that before.

Is that what brothers do?

1.

I started to shake less.

2.

My breathing was slowing.

3.

4.

5.

6.

My lip was quivering.

7.

8.

_C'mon buddy, what comes after that?_

7.

6.

Please don't.

I'm…supposed to let you go.

After you let me go.

I did, too.

7.

6.

_No Ax. Please. I don't have much time. Say it with me._

_7._

7.

_8._

8.

_9?_

"T…t…ten."

I managed to croak with my already raspy voice.

Then the whole world had a blackout on me.

**A/N:** _Heh. I write best when I'm depressed, but maybe I've managed to control it? Here's chapter 6, please R&R. :) _


	7. Remembrance

**A/N: **_M'kayys, so I'm gonna make up for not writing a chapter for like 3 days and squeeze in another one today! Thank my awesome uploader person who I'm gonna dub as Poster-chan. :DD I still have to practice my sax though…shoot. -.-_

**Warnings: **_Well, there hasn't really been anything bad in the past few chapters…but just in case._

**Disclaimer: **_Poster-chan: Your disclaimers are funny._

_ Me: Ahaha I know! :) It comes from getting ticked that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. *sobs*_

_ Poster-chan: Haha! And Lucky Charms._

_ Me: Teehee. :D I think that'll be a good disclaimer, our conversation on my funny disclaimers?_

_Ha. I changed it. ;DD Sorta._

_Lezzzgo._

I woke up to soft, clean sheets, sunlight coming from an unknown source, and a squishy futon.

Where _am _I?

"Axel? Oh good, you're awake! You really had us worried out there. Are you feeling fine?"

W…what? Of course…why not…?

"Y-yeah, I'm all right. But why am I…"

And then it hit me.

I had another one of my infamous breakdowns, and I fainted on the linoleum flooring of the Twilight Town Diner.

Nice, Axel. Very nice.

"Y-you fainted at the diner. Are you sure you're okay? I can get you some soup if you like. How about ramen? Sorry, I don't have much of a selection."

I don't even know who I'm talking to.

Then I sat up, and realized it was Roxas.

"R-r-roxas? Why a-am I here? Wait, where _is_ here?"

"Ah, you're at my place. You see, after you fainted and such, Demyx had to make an emergency call to your mom, and I decided to bring you here until you felt better."

That made total sense, except…why didn't Roxas just bring me to my place?

And as if he was a mind reader, he answered my thoughts perfectly.

"And I didn't bring you to your place since Dem said your mom was out on another business trip. Demyx also said this would be the perfect opportunity to talk things out, y'know?"

Business trip? My mom is a pediatrician, why would she be on a-

Demyx, Demyx, you dirty little liar.

Remind me to kill him one day.

"Axel?"

"Y-yeah?"

"So um, how about that ramen?"

"Um, y-yeah, sure. T-thanks, Rox. Is it okay if I call you that? Rox?"

"Yeah, s-sure. All my friends call me that."

"Aights, that's cool."

And I got hit yet again by a realization.

We're _friends_?

Man, if I didn't feel so nervous I'd be squealing like a freshman.

"So we're friends, Rox?"

"Y-yeah, of course! Friends. Um, I'm gonna get started on that ramen. You'll be all right here?"

"Sure, thanks bud."

And with that, he walked out with a slight tint of red on his face.

Blushing. Maybe?

Oh man, I've fallen hard for him.

As I waited for Roxas to bring out the ramen, I glanced around the room. It was quite nice, actually. Simply furnished, nothing too bright or tacky, but there sure was a lot of mixes of black and white. White sheets, black bedspread, and the futon I was lying on was a checkered pattern of, you guess it, black and white. White nightstand, black lamp, black hardwood, white carpets. This room is a freaking zebra. The walls were white, covered in black picture frames. Family, those friends of his, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, baby pictures? But one photo just killed me.

There was a picture.

It wasn't just any picture.

It was one of Roxas.

But he was with another figrure.

And they had their arms around each other.

Kissing?

I squinted.

_DEMYX_?

Ohmygosh. No. No. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Just when things were gonna be okay.

No.

My breathing quickened, turning into pants.

I can't take this.

I-

"Axel? Ramen's ready. I made it myself and I think you're gonna like it!"

I quickly forced myself to take deep breaths.

"Oh, thanks Roxas! I can't wait to try some!"

My fake smile was on; I saved that for special occasions.

This was very special.

I slurped up the base of the ramen; this kid isn't too bad a cook.

"Wow, this is great, Roxas! Where did you learn to cook?"

"Ah, thanks Axel! I teach myself. It really helps, especially when you're living alone."

Well, kid, you're never gonna be living with me.

"That's amazing! I can't cook at all. Usually I go out or beg my mom to make me something."

"Ah, m-maybe I can teach you sometime?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

We were talking for a while, until it got dark outside.

"Well, it's pretty dark outside and I'd better head home. Thanks for everything, Roxas."

"N-no problem at all Axel! You're welcome to come here anytime!"

And I left his apartment.

I took the scenic route home, looking up at the stars, remembering the constellations my father had pointed out to me long ago.

Man, this brings me back.

The leaves are falling, of course.

Autumn has always been my favorite season.

It's the season of ending and new beginnings.

Aurora.

My little sis-

My head began hurting.

_Are you feeling all right, Ax? You really had me worried. Boy, these constellations sure are pretty. Remember?_

Remember.

No.

I'm not gonna.

I sprinted home in record time, flung open the door, ran upstairs to my room, jumped onto my bed, and sobbed into the night air.

**A/N: **_Eh, this is an iffy chapter. Please R&R!_


	8. Acceptance

**A/N:**_ Chapter 8. :) The last 2 chapters were pretty action-filled so I think this one might be a break. And omgggg, ICanHazCheeseburgerRawr (I hope I spelled that right. o u o;), you're freaking hilarioussss! I loveee your sense of humor. I was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. LOLOLOLL. And everyone elsee, thank you sooo much for reviewing! You guys are the ones that get me through Echoing Heart! And don't forget to thank Poster-chan for uploading these, otherwise none of you will get a next chapter… -.- She deserves it, cuhhs she's the bestest friend in the world. Ciaosu!_

**Warning: **_I've gone like 2 chapters without cussing, I think. But just in case, be prepared._

**Disclaimer: **_I own absolutely nothing, 'cept the storyline._

_M'kayys._

I woke up. My pillow was drowned in shed tears. My head hurt like hell. Why does bawling seem to exhaust people? I was disoriented for a few seconds, wondering if this was yet again another hangover, until it clicked in my head.

Demyx.

Roxas.

Demyx.

Roxas.

Voices In My Head. _(_**A/N:**_ So, you guys. Who sang that song? :D)_

One specific voice.

My father?

But why?

He's supposed to be dead.

It was a heart attack.

He's not supposed to be in my head.

I have my own conscience.

I named my conscience Spumoni.

But I haven't needed to use him.

I'm not even sure where he is.

'Cause apparently, my dad's taken over my mind.

He said I was afraid?

I'm not afraid.

I'm Axel.

I'm a big boy.

I can't be afraid.

I promised Aurora-

I can't.

I sat up. I walked out of my room. I said "good morning" to my mom. I opened the fridge. I was basically going through the motions of a typical morning, where I'm not telling people of my life-story with my best-

My ex- best friend.

Demyx.

Roxas.

Demyx.

Why?

I feel like a zombie. I closed the fridge. I trudged upstairs to my room. I silently shut the door. I pulled the curtains close. I turned my phone off.

It's gonna be a long day.

Thank God it's Saturday.

I moaned into my pillow. Why was this happening to me? R-roxas… I'm so…

Stupid.

Idiotic.

Why did I even fall for him?

When those girls at school talked about him, they were saying how he just wasn't worth it.

They were right.

I walked into a deathtrap.

Death by a photograph.

A flimsy picture.

Memories.

I thought Roxas was the perfect one for me. He was like my missing puzzle piece. No, that's cheesy. I just thought he was the best person in the whole wide world. I mean, 3 years of admiring from afar and you should pretty much know the guy, right?

Man, I was dead wrong.

_Axel._

No, not now…

_Ax, kid, just listen to me. I told you a few days ago at the diner, I don't have much time with you. Open you ears, champ._

I curled my lips in. Fine, let's see what he has to say.

_All right, remember how I told you that you were simply afraid? I didn't get the chance to tell you what exactly you were afraid of. You're afraid, Axel, of-_

NO. Please don't…I…d-don't wanna hear it…

_Ax, please._

_For me?_

I let you go. Why can't you accept that already?

_AXEL. Just be quiet and listen to what I have to say. It might help you some…_

I bit my gum. Shoot, but make it fast.

_Axel, you're afraid of getting hurt._

Hurt?

_Hurt. You were thinking if you told Roxas how you felt about him, he'd reject you and just leave you in the dust. But, Axel, that's what love is. You gotta take a chance, all right? Show him the real Axel. The one that isn't afraid. Do it, 'kay? Just tell him how you really feel._

But dad…he…Demyx…

_Talk to him. Talk to Roxas. See how it goes._

My eye twitched.

…All right…but if all goes awry, I'm gonna find Spumoni.

I could hear my dad chuckling. He never laughed, the closest I could get was a chuckle. I guess it's the same now.

I've accepted you, old man. Hear that? Get it memorized into that puny brain of yours.

I smirked.

_Don't be smartass now, kid. Like I said, I don't got much time in your head, so I'm just gonna show you the ropes. _

He was chuckling.

Yeah, whatever. Can you get the hell outta my head? I got other things to store in there.

_Very funny, kid. Just say the word and I'll come._

Sure thing, old man.

Then I heard the tapping on my window.

And then the shouting.

"Axel? Ax? Aaaaaaaxey? You there?"

Demyx…?

"Aye, Dem. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm here. If not, I wouldn't be answering you."

"Smartass. What's going on? Your phone is off and your curtains are shut."

"Oh, um…I j-just had a headache, is all."

"This isn't like you. I'm comin' in, like it or not."

The lock on my window suddenly broke off and Demyx was tumbling into my room. When the hell did he get so strong? I swear, he's a nutjob. I smiled. I'm gonna talk to him, he's gonna listen, and everything will be just fine.

**A/N:** _Nghh. Bad case of writer's block. :/ Gomenasai…Please R&R! I'll write chapter 9 once I get inspiration. And I do my math homework. -.- And please don't forget to thank Poster-chan if you review!_


	9. On a Thread

**A/N: **_Omggg, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated…(well, not like many people read Echoing Heart anyway, but still. I feel the guilt.) School's being a butthead. -_- I've had this idea for like an hour, so I'm going to try and put it into words! And pretty please, you guys, if you review, could you just add a "PS: Thank you Poster-chan?" She really deserves it, cuhhs she's the one that uploads this onto . Please and thank you guys? (: I hope you like this!_

**Warning: **_The usual. :/_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm sick of writing disclaimers…I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and whatever copyright I forgot to list._

_Enjoyyy. I hope. (:_

"So basically, you had a mental breakdown when you saw a photo in Roxas' room?" Demyx asked.

"Pretty much." I was sulking my ass off. I hope Dem can take the hint.

"Ah, so what exactly was in this picture?"

"…"

"Ax, c'mon, you can tell me! I'm like your brother. You can totally trust me, dude."

_(_**A/N: **_LOLOLOLLL, at least I didn't make him sound like too much of a surfer. Gnarly, dudes.)_

"How long have you known Roxas, Demy?"

"Ah…about…3 years, 4 years tops?"

Wait, what? _(_**A/N:**___Hey Poster-chan, ain't that bringing back memories? xD) _

How could Dem know Roxas as long as I've known him, and not tell me?

"And before you ask," he interrupted my train of thought, "I met him that one day you ditched school. We got pretty close, actually."

Yeah, I ditched school. But only 3 times.

The first time was necessary.

The next 2, not so much.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Hm, I just realized you changed the subject. May my short attention span forever be screwed." He pouted.

I chuckled. "So do you even remember what we were talking about, Einstein?"

"Crap, no clue." Demyx scrunched up his face, most likely in deep thought.

"Mm. Do 'pictures' ring a bell?"

Click. Lightbulb.

"Aha!" Demyx's face lit up. "PICTURES! YES, pictures…"

"Ya still don't know do you…"

"Ah…not really."

"Ahem, picture, Roxas? Anything?"

I swear, Demyx can be such a nut.

"OHHHHHHH! I KNOW! I GET IT!"

A few seconds later,

"Anyway, what _was_ in the picture that disturbed you so much?"

Sometimes, his short term memory can come in handy for my pranks, but when it comes to the important stuff, he completely blanks out.

"Ah…did you and Roxas ever kiss?"

"W-what?" He looked horrified.

I don't like where this is going.

"You heard me. Did you?"

"N-no…n-not that I know o-of."

Hey, stammering is _my_ nervous habit. I called dibs.

"Mhm, well that's what was in the picture."

His look of horror faded to laughter.

"Oh! You must be talking about when me and Rox went to an anime convention. We cosplayed, and these two crazy girls wanted us to do this cheesy lovey-dovey pose. They took a snapshot and sent a copy to both of us a few weeks later. Man, that was a fun day!"

"So…you _didn't_ kiss Roxas."

"Pretty much! Why would I? I'm not gay for him."

"Well, because- wait. So I know you're gay. You gay for that Sexy-chan?"

Demyx pursed his lips and frowned. "ZEXION! Geez, when will you get it right?"

"When I'm convinced that you like don't like him, which I know you do."

He kept up with his pouty face until sighing, "Fine. I like him. A lot. So? I think I talk too much for him. I mean, look at the guy! He has a poker face. I would never, _ever_, be able to tell what he thinks of me."

"Well, maybe if you _listened_ for once instead of chattering? Maybe he'll tell you how he _really_ feels."

Demyx's expression softened and he grinned warmly at me. "Aw, thanks Ax, you're the best brother ever," he said while giving me a hug.

_Nice save, champ. I'm impressed with your work._

Ah, hey dad. You're right. Thing _did_ work out just fine.

'_Course I'm right. I'm your dad, after all._

Smartass.

"Hey, Ax? Why are you smirking? You're not gonna pull another prank on someone, are you?"

Aw, see what you do, dad?

He was chuckling.

I mentally flipped him off.

"Ah, no reason. I'm just glad things are working out."

Tuesday went all right. Wednesday was boring. Thursday was one day closer to Friday. Friday, I decided to call Roxas- erm, Rox. _(_**A/N:** _Kudos to anyone that noticed Axel didn't call him that after he saw the picture!) _I kinda stole his number from Dem while he was in the bathroom…

I needed to tell Roxas something.

I'm gonna be a big boy.

"H-hello? Who is this?"

Aw, ain't he sounding cute.

"It's me, Rox. Axel."

"Oh hey! How have you been doing? It's weird, I haven't seen you all week!"

He sounds so excited.

"I'm holding up, trying to stay awake. Insomnia's a pain, y'know?"

"Oh, that's too bad. Say, do you wanna meet up at the diner tonight? We can start over. It'll be a lot of fun!"

Oh. My. Gosh.

Pinch me, I must be dreaming.

_Well, buddy? Say something to the kid. Or I'll __really__ pinch you._

"Y-yeah, sure! Say, around 6?"

"Around 6?"

I could hear him smiling.

"Smartass. See you then," I chuckled.

"M'kays, bye!"

Man, I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

**A/N: **_M'kays, so I'm just gonna use this as a page break…I guess I can put 2 chapters in one, to make up for stuff, right? Um, please R&R! And thank Poster-chan. Or I will cut off your faces. And make soup out of them. I'm a sadist. LOLOLOLLL. Kay, read on! (;_

5:30, I was pacing the floor. Man, I'm having this bad feeling of déjà vu. I just hope I won't have another breakdown.

I really don't want to creep Roxas out. It's just not right, y'know?

My hair was tied into a ponytail, save for the two long strands in the front.

I put on a plain white tee, black skinny jeans, and a black vest with coattails _(_**A/N: **_Omgg, I want a vest like that. So. Badly. If it even exists. :DD)_; cue classy Axel.

I just realized, I have quite a bit of alter identities.

_That you do, that you do._

Geez dad, when are you gonna stop stalkering my mind?

_When you get sick of me and start looking for Spumoni. Nice outfit, by the way. Wait, "stalkering?" Where in the hell did you get that word?_

I got my fashion sense from you, of course it would look nice. Didn't you hear me? I like making up my own words.

_True that. You're definitely your mother's child._

Very funny, dad. Screw you.

Crap, it's almost 6.

Gotta go dad, see you- wait. You're just gonna follow me, and-

_You're wasting time, kid. Go. I'll help you make conversation with Roxas._

You have no idea how fast I ran to get to the diner in time.

I slowed down as I got closer, though. So I wouldn't be sweaty when I walked in.

I learned that from my dad.

I'm so suave.

Like a…bar of soap.

Not the crappy ones you get at drugstores.

But the good ones.

The ones that make your skin all smooth and stuff.

Oh my gosh.

I _am_ my mother's child.

"Axel!" I heard a certain blonde's voice shout from a corner of the diner.

"Heya, Rox! How goes it?"

"Pretty good, actually. Let's order our food before we talk, shall we?"

"Great idea. What're you getting?"

"Hm, maybe…BLT and a cherry cola? Nothing fancy."

OMG, this kid is my soulmate.

"Dude, as weird as it might sound to you, I was thinking of getting the same thing!"

We burst into laughter.

"No way! That's just hilarious! Y'know, we might have more in common than I thought!"

So when we ordered our food, I made sure to scoot extra close to Roxas so our waitress wouldn't "accidentally" drop her number on my lap.

That's why I became gay.

'Cause girls are crazy.

Y'know?

So while we waited for our food, we took turns flicking clumps of torn straw wrappers to each other, and making complete fools of ourselves.

We also talked about school.

And Demyx (which was quite a knee-slapper, may I add).

And anime (I knew he liked anime since he went to a convention with Dem).

And art (my favorite. I definitely need to add to my sketchbook).

And I gradually eased the conversation into relationships.

Suave.

"So, Rox. You like anybody at the moment?"

I hope all goes well.

I was crossing my fingers under the table.

"Actually, I do," he blushed.

"Oh, fancy! May I get a hint as to who she is?"

The moment of truth. Let's see if he's gay.

"Well…

I like guys."

Simple as that.

My hearts skipped a beat.

"Is that so? So who _is_ the lucky guy?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you, 'cause I dunno if you're gonna stay or run out screaming."

Déjà vu.

OMG.

"Depends. I'm known to stay calm though."

Psh. I crack myself up. I bet even my dad knew my hearts was racing on the inside.

_Yeah, in fact, it's making my ears hurt._

I'm gonna ignore that.

"Well, ya see…"

I tilted my head slightly and smiled, welcoming his answer.

"I really like Demyx."

Holy.

Motherfucking.

Kite-flying.

Funnelcaking.

Shit.

I think I just died.

"A-ah, is that s-so?"

I'm willing myself not to have a heart attack.

"Yeah, what should I say to him? I mean, I haven't talked to him in a while. Do you think he still remembers me?"

"Of course, Roxas. Who wouldn't remember you? You're just that special!"

My fake smile was taking charge.

"Y-you think so? Man, Axel, you're a total lifesaver! I think I'm gonna call him tomorrow. So, do you like anyone?"

…

…

…

Kill me now, please.

Dying shouldn't hurt as much as this, right?

My emotions, held onto a single thread.

Add just a drop of death, and it'll break.

I'm waiting.

…

…

…

"Excuse me guys, your food is ready! Two BLTs hot and fresh! Just like someone else I see…"

For once, I flashed a grin at our waitress.

I took a pen out of my pocket.

Grabbed a napkin from a rusty napkin holder.

And smiled politely at her.

And took the cap off my pen.

**A/N: **_Ah…not my best work. Haven't been feeling too well lately, so my inspiration's been off. I hope you guys like this! Please R&R, and last reminder, thank Poster-chan! Thanks so much! I accept criticism, flames, and cherry cola._

_And PS to ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr (I think I spelled it right this time. :D), thank you so much for your PM! I can't reply cuhhs of stupid security stuff, but I read it, and it made my day 2345676543245678x brighter. (;_


	10. Echoes

**A/N: **_Being sick is a curse. -_-; So uhm, here's Chapter 10 of Echoing Heart (yeah, the last one was a 2-in-1, y'know?) I hope you guys like it! And Poster-chan is very happy for the thank yous! Yup, we were talking about y'all. *narrows eyes*. :D Cuhhs you're special like that. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love y'all. But not in a creepy stalker way. Oh, I think I'm gonna stop writing disclaimers and warnings since you guys should already be used to my style of writing and stuff. Plus it's a hassle to push ctrl and b. And then push it again. And then push ctrl and i. See where I'm going with this? xD_

_To the story!_

Let's just say the rest of dinner didn't go so smoothly. I avoided eye contact with Roxas (something I tend to do when I'm either super depressed or super pissed) the remainder of the time, and when he tried to ask me questions, I just grunted out a few words.

Boy, I sure am pissed.

And sad.

Why, why, why?

He likes someone.

My best friend.

Geez.

I feel so confused.

My head is spinning.

The room is, too.

Why do I feel so light?

Sweet God.

Not again…

"Axel? No, no, not again…DEMYX! You have to get to the diner right away, I don't think he-"

I didn't hear the rest, 'cause I completely blacked out.

Please, let it be for good this time.

I don't think I can live anymore.

_Gee, Ax. Don't let this get you down. You're stronger than that. I know it._

_Axel? I know you're there._

_You can't ignore me forever, y'know._

_OH MY GOSH, AXEL-_

I dreamed a happy dream.

With sea-salt ice cream.

And sketchpads.

Black, as far as the eye can see.

Cherry cola, gallons of it.

It was Axel Heaven.

"-xel? Axel? Miss, is he gonna wake up?"

R-roxas? Why are you here? This is _my_ dream.

"Of course he will, Roxas. Axel's just exhausted. Insomnia must be tearing him apart right now."  
"So I've heard. He was talking about it a few days ago."  
H-h-hold up, a _few_ days? Just how long have I been out cold?

I blinked myself fully awake.

"R-rox-roxas?" Geez, my voice is freaking hoarse.

"Axel! You really scared me, more than last time! How are you feeling?"

He jumped out of the plastic chair he was sitting in. Shit, I must be in the hospital.

I looked around me. Yup. Everything about this little room screamed hospital. I had an IV tuck in my arm, one of those pulse things attached to my index finger, and the sheets I was under was really stiff.

Aw, crap.

To make matters worse, I remembered I was mad at this kid.

But I'm not gonna let my fake smile ruin my life.

"Just peachy."

"Sarcastic much?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Your point is…?"

"Axel,"

"Roxas, I'm not in the mood to talk…"

"Then just listen, 'kay? I didn't mean what I said at the diner. In fact, only one part of it was true."

"W-what? Whaddya mean?"

Have the gods of love given me a chance? No, I won't even say anything. 'Cause I know I'll jinx it. I'll just go with the flow, bro.

_Ready?_

Hell. Yes.

Pure silence, an echo mocking the mood of the room.

_Steady._

Its sound crosses through even the toughest of barriers.

Tension rising.

_Go._

"I'm gay, but not for Demyx."

Oh.

"It might sound really cliché right now, but,"

My.

"I'm in love with you, Axel."

Gosh.

"R-roxas," was all I managed to stutter.

This was _my_ moment, finally.

"I…I'm…"

"In love with me, too?"

"Yeah, smartass. I think I am."

"Way to kill the mood."

"Totally."

"So?"

"Eh?"

"You, uh, wanna go out? For real this time? No blackouts."

The medicine from my IV was making me woozy. I couldn't talk anymore. Instead, a peaceful smile crossed my face and I drifted to sleep.

"Huh, I'll take that as a yes. I'll come by later, Ax."

I think I might've felt a peck on my forehead, but for all I know, it could've been the damn medicine.

**A/N: **_OMGGGG. :'D It's short, but we finally got to a happy part! Axel seems to have a fainting problem, LOLOLOLLL. But see where fainting gets him? Too much angst doesn't flow very well, so I decided to stick this in. (: I hope you guys like this! Don't worry, Echoing Heart is far from done! This is only the beginning! Please R&R and thank Poster-chan if you have the chance!_


	11. Waking Up Is Hard to Do

**A/N: **_Pffft. I couldn't take holding back Roxy's love for Axel much longer so I decided to let it loose last chapter! :D I can tell some of you guys liked it, and I'm hoping for the same this chapter! Oh, and I guess I'll respond to some of your reviews heree. :_

_Moe10: Ah, you'll see. Roxas is quite the sly dog…_

_ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr: CHEESEBURGERS FOR YOUUU. O w o No rape, at least not yet. ;DD_

_Luna Calamity: Ahhh thank you so much! Poster-chan is happy, too. :DD_

_Mstr (Ej?): Ehehe. Zexy-chan sounds quite happy!_

_Thank you so much, guys! R&R, enjoy!_

_Oh, and PS: I got inspiration for this chapter and Chapter 10 from the song "Just Be Friends," originally by Megurine Luka, but the cover by Rapbit and Zebra. Yeahh, I LOVE Vocaloid. Actually, some of these chapters were inspired by my favorite songs in the world. ((: Enough about me, let's go!_

So I woke up again, not feeling so much like crap. In fact, I was ecstatic. I mean, OMG, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Not just any guy, but _my_ guy. Roxas.

Roxas.

Roxas.

Roxas.

Roxas, you're the best.

Today's gonna be a good one, y'know?

I sat up and looked around the room. Sunlight coming through slits of the window, nurses laughing out in the hallway, and there was a note by my side in perfect cursive.

_Axel,_

_I had to leave for school. It's Tuesday, just in case you're a little disoriented. I promise I'll come by later, text me when you wake up, okay? I'll respond during lunch or my free period, depending on when you decide to awaken, Sleeping Beauty._

_Love,_

_Rox_

Geez. He's so perfect. If I was a girl, I'd be squealing. Squealing my head off.

Hell yes.

Hey dad?

You actually helped…

Thanks, if you're still there.

Why is there snoring in my head…

Oh, you old coot.

I smirked as I rang for a nurse.

"'Scuse me, miss. Do you happen to know when I'll be let outta this joint?"

"Actually, you'll be allowed to go first thing in the morning! Would you like to call someone to help you with your things?"

"No, thank you, miss. Thanks!"

What to do, what to do…

Ah! I gotta text Roxas. By the looks of it, it should be the middle of 1st period. Geez, I woke up _early_. I sent a message to his phone saying "Good morning, Sunshine. Hope all's well. Just woke up, I'll be let out tomorrow. Wanna sneak in a cherry cola before you get here? Love, Ax."

Surprisingly, he responded fairly quickly, with "You're up early! Get some rest. I don't want you falling asleep on me. Tomorrow? That's really close! Well, I really wanted to see you as soon as possible, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll bring a pack. Gotta go now, bell's gonna ring. Text you during lunch!"

Aw, ain't he the sweetest gummy bear in the candy store.

I closed my eyes, obeying my little blond, and drifted off.

"-xel? Axel? Ax? Wake up, you butthead."

"Ngh…huh?"

"Fine then, don't wake up!"

I heard a plop onto one of the plastic chairs and the sound of a soda can opening.

Oh, Roxas.

"Oh, g'morning, Roxy."

"Call me that again and you're not getting any soda."

"That again?" I smirked.

"Smartass. I guess I'm drinking your share…"

"Screw. Freaking. You. I want my sodaaaaaa," I pouted.

Now, I don't have much of a killer pout, but I'm hoping Rox'll give in, y'know?

"Ngh, fine. Here's your damn soda. Want me to shake it?"

Hell yes. Thank you, pout.

"Thank you Roxasssss! Nah, I prefer my soda to be non-explosive. Y'know?"

I reached over and snatched a can from his hand and proceeded to open it. Oh damn, this is heaven. Besides the IV and that horrible hospital smell. I mean, I have my favorite soda, my favorite person, and- well…that's it. But it's still pretty awesome.

Roxas was laughing, not one of those fake laughs that come out of pity, but the heartfelt, genuine kind of laugh.

Yeah, this kid is the one for me.

"So Rox, why did you say you liked Dem the first time?"

"Well," he hesitated, "Demyx told me to. He wanted to see how you would react, as a test to see if you truly liked me or not. The whole thing was sorta a set-up. 'Cept I really _am_ into you, y'know."

"Well, I guess I failed that test, 'cause look at where I am now. Hospital, needle in my arm, speaking of which, where _is_ Dem?"

"Ah, well he felt kinda guilty that this went too far, so he said he'd be out for a while. He should come back home by tomorrow, though. Check your phone, there might be a message from him on there."

Little did I know, there _was_ a message from Demyx.

_Ax,_

_I'm really sorry you blacked out. It was my fault, really. Rox'll tell you. Um, I'll be home early tomorrow morning. If you're out of the hospital by then, you wanna meet me at the diner around 9 for breakfast? All of us can ditch._

_Dem-chan._

Ah, all of us? Meaning, who exactly? I asked him that and as I pushed "send," Roxas spoke.

"So he apologized, right?"

"Yeah, s'all good though. I mean, things like this have happened before. The blackouts."

"Oh, I see. One of the nurses said you have insomnia. Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Ah…"

"Axel! That medicine is really important. You have to take it. Please, for me?"

Dang. I just can't resist his cute little face. Grr.

"Ah, fine. But if it doesn't work I'm holding you hostage."

"Yeah, yeah. Your eyelids keep drooping. Go to sleep, ya big lump. I'll be here in the morning, kay?"

"Mhm…love ya, Rox…"

I heard a gasp, and then a sigh.

"Love ya too, smarty."

**A/N: **_Two in oneeeee! Page break. Teehee. Please thank Poster-chan. Yeah, I'm gonna be ranting about that for a while. Enjoy!_

_Gee, Ax. You've been sleeping an awful lot lately. Aren't you tired of being lazy?_

Oh, look who showed up.

Hey, old man. Where were you yesterday?

_Ah…sleeping._

And you think _I'm_ the lazy one? I woke up yesterday, FYI.

_Shoot._

Ha, loser. I'm going to breakfast with Dem today. Speaking of which, he never responded to my text. I wonder…

"Axel, good morning!" Roxas entered in with a big grin on his face.

"Oh hey, shorty. Coming to take me away?"

He laughed, man, I love his laugh.

It's not loud, but it's not soft either. It's sincere, real, happy. His eyes crinkle. How cute.

"Yeah, Juliet. Signed you out already. C'mon! I'm hungry!"

"Ngh, I haven't gotten up in a few days…help me out?"

"B-b-but you're like, a giant! How am I supposed to help?"

"Ah, just stand next to me in case I fall. Don't worry, I'm lighter than I look."

I "accidentally" fell into his arms, ah, serenity.

His face was in my chest.

My head was barely touching his shoulders.

He smells like strawberries.

I find that irresistible.

We stayed in that awkward hugging position for a little while longer, until Rox blushed and broke it off, saying, "A-a-ah, we should head to the diner."

Well, that's one person off the list.

"W-wait, you're ditching school, for _me_?"

"Yeah, that's what boyfriends do, right?" He was blushing like mad. Aw, man. I wanna take him home.

But first to the diner.

_No fainting this time, bud._

Shut up, old man.

When we arrived at the diner, hand in hand, we saw Demyx at the entrance, with that emo guy…Sexy- no. Zexy…Zexion, that's it.

Were they holding hands, too?

Ah, this is gonna be good.

**A/N: **_Hm, I seem to make the 2-in-1s short, but it just adds enough, I guess. I hope you guys like this! Please and thank you for R&R!_


	12. Ditch Ditch Ditch

**A/N: **_Yeah, I've been writing an awful lot lately…(answer to TheBeginingsEnd, hope I spelled that right. – w -;) But that's just cuhhs I've had a bit of spare time, when I'm not working on a stupid science project or ranting to P.C. about…certain things. So ah, I hope you guys like this chapter, and please R&R (and thank P.C. while ya'll are at it, thanksss!)! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. You guys are like, super totally awesome, and I couldn't have asked for a better group of reviewers. :DD Remember, any suggestions for Echoing Heart? Just put it in your review, and I'll see what I can do! Thank you so much!_

_And on we go._

So us, being Roxas and me, walked over to the diner, holding hands like couples do, until we ran into Demy and Zexion over at the entrance. Were they…holding hands, too? Ah, this is gonna be a good story…

"Yo, Dem!" I shouted, waving at him with my free hand.

"A-axel! How are you? OhmygoshI'msosorrythiswasallmyfaultand," pant, pant, "I'?" Geez, anxious much?

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Anxiety attacks, insomnia, the works. Nothing big, y'know? So what's with, y'know, this?" I gestured to the pair of hands intertwined.

"Ah, I asked Zexy-chan out last week! We just got to hand-holding, thank gosh! I mean, he never shows his true colors 'less I'm with him!" he squealed. Oh Dem. He swung his hand back and forth, unknowingly thrusting Zexion back and forth as well.

Poor Zex. He doesn't know what's in it for him…

"Ah, I see. Let's go into the diner, shall we?"

I opened the door, not walking in until Roxas did.

Only then will I close the door.

'Cause I'm a gentleman.

Y'know?

We slid into the booth farthest from the entrance, me to the right of Roxas, Demyx to the left of Zexion. Lucky for me, Roxas is ambidextrous, so we can eat _and_ hold hands at the same time.

_You sure are lucky, Ax. Say, you wanna order an extra stack of pancakes for me?_

Nah, s'okay Pops. I'm in more of a French toast mood.

And orange juice…and eggs, over easy. Hash browns on the side. Bacon, or sausage…decisions, decisions.

_Asshole._

Close. It's Axel. Let go of your tongue.

I asked Roxas what he was getting, and holy crap.

"French toast, orange juice, eggs over easy, hash browns, and…sausage or bacon? I can't decide."

"Roxas, you're hella crazy."

He looked scared. "Wha? W-why?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was gonna get the same thing? Oh, it _is_ hard to choose between sausage and bacon."

"Oh my gosh."

"Tell me about it, short stuff."

"Shut up, or I'll eat your French toast."

"You wouldn't!" I pouted.

"Pouts don't work on me that easily, bitch," he smirked.

Holy motherfucking kite-flying shit-on-a-stick.

He's the one for me.

Definitely.

"So, you guys, may I take your order?" a waitress cocked her head to the side and rolled her left ankle around.

I ordered for me and Rox, Demyx bubbly ordered pancakes (_Oh, see. Someone who cares.) _(Shut up, dad.), and Zexion muttered for wheat toast. Damn, Zexy's boring.

"I'm not boring, I'm just not hungry," he glared at me.

"W-whoa, how did you," I started to say, and he cut me off.

"You have that look in your eyes."

I chuckled.

"Damn, you're good. Dem, you got yourself some good taste!"

While we waited, Demyx and Roxas chatted away about some new anime, I played with sugar packets, and Zexion was staring off into space. Ah, this is the life. Ditching school, messing around, having fun. This is how I wanna spend my days.

"All right, food's here!" Demyx pumped his fist in the air, and Zexion shook in his spot (Demyx was probably still clutching his hand).

"Let's dig in, y'know?" I smirked, damn was I hungry.

We all had our different styles of eating. I neglected to use a knife for my French toast and stabbed everything with my fork. I still had manners, though. I don't talk with my mouth full, and if I do, I cover my mouth. Unlike Demyx. He's always noisy and sometimes ends up spitting his food across the table. Roxas is quiet, too concentrated on the sugary goodness. Zexion, well, he's just Zexion. Eating his toast, dry. No jelly? Geezus.

I held Roxas' hand the whole time. Sigh.

_Ask Demyx for a bite of his pancakes, will ya?_

S'okay, I'm not in the mood for pancakes. Thanks for asking.

After debating on who was gonna pay the bill, Demyx insisted he would fork up the cash this time. By insisted, I really mean _insisted._

"No, Axel! You're not paying this time!"

"But,"

"No buts! I'm gonna pay, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"But Dem,"

"I'M PAYING!"

"Hey Dem,"

"NO."

"Zexion already covered it. Thanks, Zex."

"W-w-what?"

My mom was working today, so we decided to spend the day at my house. Well, it's not a house. But it's not an apartment either. Or a townhouse. I prefer calling it a house, though. Otherwise people go crazy, y'know?

"A-axel? You live in a mansion?" Roxas' eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I muttered. It was nothing big.

Well actually, it _was_ something big. The mansion, I mean. 5 stories, 2 elevators, 13 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a giant kitchen, 2 dens, and a library the size of TTHS. Demyx was quite used to this already, as he lived right next door in a mansion of his own, while Zexion clearly looked amused through his one eye.

I opened the door, kicked my shoes off, and dropped my jacket on the floor. The other guys did the same, although Dem insisted he take everyone's jacket to the closet. He just likes exploring my house. According to him, he sill gets lost in it…the nutjob.

I sprinted into the den and flung myself onto our giant L-shaped couch.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

Roxas spoke up, timidly, "Well, what _is_ there to do?"

"OH MY GOSH, LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEEEEEK!" Demyx suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding me."

"Aw, c'mon Axey! It'll be like old times, you'll see!"

"Call me Axey one more time and I'll kick you far into the old times, trust me," I said mockingly.

"Pwetty pwease, Axel?" Demyx pouted. And let me tell you, he has a killer pout.

"Shit, fine. NOT IT!" I called.

"Not it!"

"Nooooot it!"

"…"

That left us with Zexion.

Has he even played hide and seek?

I guess we'll find out.

**A/N: **_It's short… D: I'll make up for it next chapter. In the meantime, please R&R! Thank youuu!_


	13. Keep Your Mouth Shut

**A/N:** _It's been a while…but I only got 2 reviews last chapter. *sob* But I don't wanna be those kinds of people that ask for so-and-so reviews before they post the next chapter, cuhhs in my opinion it seems nooby. ._. But anyway, I'll be pretty caught up in schoolwork so I won't be able to post as often, but don't fret! (LOLOLLL, who says that anymore?) I'll try to post at least once a week! Please and thank you for R&R! And thank Poster-chan. Pffft._

_Shall we begin, bo-chan?_

Hide and seek…it just doesn't go with Zexion. He's too serious, too uptight, to even be playing tag! What made us think hide and seek was a good idea? Ah, Demyx. This house is too big, and it would take Zexion hours to find just one of us! All the rooms, floors, oh gosh. Demyx picked the wrong game.

"M'kays Zexy! Count to 40!" Demyx chirped.

"40?" I inquired, "It won't be enough time for us to hide. How about 80?"

"Yeah! 80, got that, Zexy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Zexy!"

"1, 2, 3,"

And we bolted out of the den.

"Axel, where do we hide?" Roxas asked.

"Ah, depends. Wherever, Zexion's counting pretty slowly anyway," I whispered, putting a finger to my lips.

"How about up there?" He pointed to the staircase, "It looks like he wouldn't go up there."

"Good point, but you gotta follow me lest you get lost, laddie," I stated in a fake Irish accent.

"Sure thing, do I get marshmallow powers, too?" Lucky Charms, I get it. Smart, very smart, Rox.

"Whatever you want, Roxy," I smiled sweetly he gave me a death glare, something I thought he was incapable of.

"Call me that again and I'll kick you into the next millennium, asshole."

"Close, darling. It's Axel, let go of your tongue."

And he stuck his tongue out at me.

I grabbed his hand and shot up the stairs.

I could hear Zexion just reaching 30, man is he slow. Ain't he supposed to be a genius, or something? Guess so, because I heard,

"31, AXEL I'M NOT AN IMBECILE, 32, 33,"

He's one heck of a mind reader.

"I CAN HEAR YOUR SMIRK, AXEL."

I think I'll just hide.

I led Roxas up to one of the many guest bedrooms, and motioned for him to hide in the closet.

"Oh my gosh! This closet is the size of my room!" Roxas gaped and he was just scanning all around the empty closet, save for a few hangers and an ironing board.

I switched on the recess lights. "Eh, it's nothing much," I muttered.

"So this is where we'll hide?"

"Yeah, let's turn off the light and get behind the ironing board," I instructed with a straight face.

"Yessir!" he mock saluted.

"AT EASE, SOLDIER!" I almost shouted. Almost. I could hear the faint counting along the ranges of 40 to maybe 50? "Shoot, we better keep quiet," I admitted with a blush on my face.

"Y'think?"

We started cracking up. 'Cept Zexy was still down there so we just covered our mouths and tried not to explode.

Ah, this is fun.

I could hear 60, 70, 80.

That son of a gun is skipping numbers. Retard.

"Ready or not, here I come," I heard Zexion groan. I can totally see him face palming, ha! Poor gullible soul.

I listened for footsteps coming towards the guest bedroom. Quickly, I motioned for Roxas to creep behind the ironing board, as I did the same.

Then I heard Zexion sigh, "This house is immense. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna find all 3 of them." Not unless you look in the closet, Zexy…

Then the doorknob turned.

That son of a bitch must be a mind reader or something.

Me and Rox held our breaths.

Zexion flipped on the light switch.

He walked inside.

Sat down on the carpet.

Opened up a book.

And started reading.

What. The. Fuck.

You've _gotta_ be kidding me!

_Well Ax, it's about time you make your move…_

Move on _what? _He's bound to find us soon.

_The crawlspace. It's right behind the ironing board. Remember? You set up a little hangout for you when you were little._

It clicked in my head. The _crawlspace_! A perfect place to hide, and if we're quiet enough to sneak in Zexion won't hear us.

_No shit, Sherlock._

Oh yeah, thanks Dad.

I glanced back at Roxas, who was taking very little breaths, and motioned for him to scoot up a bit so I could open up the door to the crawlspace. Once he did, I turned the knob millimeter by millimeter until it gave in and the door was ajar. Carefully, we both crawled inside and closed the door behind us.

Luckily, I had left a candle and some old matches the last time I was in here, so I struck a match and set the candle aflame.

"This isn't even a crawlspace, Ax. It's more of a walkspace if you ask me!" Roxas whispered while nudging my arm. He must live in one of those average sized homes. Lucky him.

"Well, you haven't seen the rest of the house!" I smiled warmly at him. The glow of the candle illuminated his face, and it was just beautiful. I could stare into those eyes forever.

"Your eyes, they're brown today," I just noticed he was wearing glasses.

"Mhm, my contacts are at home."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah."

It turned into an uncomfortable silence. If Zexion wasn't still out there turning pages of his book I'd be screaming for any sort of noise. Insert cricket noises here, you guys.

Then the page turning stopped. How long has it been, like 10 minutes?

"I know you guys are in there," Zexion stated flatly as he sighed.

What? How did he know?

"What? How," I was shocked until Roxas cut me off.

"Shush!"

"B-but,"

"I found you two," Zexion looked amused through his one eye.

The door opened, aw shit.

"Shall we look for Demyx?"

"Knowing him, he'd be in the kitchen," I muttered. I'm not one for losing.

"You'll have to show us how to get back there, Ax. We'd get lost if it was only Zexion and I."

"Whatever."

Sure enough, Demyx was in the kitchen, ass sticking out of the fridge as he whistled a bubbly tune.

I grabbed a broom that was close by a granite counter and smacked him, hard.

"OWOWOWOW! That wasn't very nice, Ax," he said as he held his bum.

"You're the one jacking our food, sir."

"Touché."

"That doesn't make any sense, y'know."

"Touché."

"Shut up already!"

And we all burst into the laughter me and Rox were holding in for so long, and even Zexion, who merely chuckled.

**A/N: **_Another short one. D: I'm sorryyy. There's not much Akuroku action either…but please R&R! I really want to make this the best it can be, y'know? :D I'll try and make the next one longer…but that's what I always say… ._. Oh well, it's like 7 in the morning and I haven't had breakfast yet, so I'm not fueled up to write, LOLOLOLLL. Ciao!_


	14. Pizza, Pictures, and Pain Oh my!

**A/N: **_D'awww. I love you guys! I'm in like some crazy good mood. c: :DD Oh, and to Luna Calamity, uhhm…yeah, I use slang a lot when I talk…and when I type…so I'm sorry if it bothers you a little… ^^; Y'know? LOLOLOLLL. I'll try not to use it so much, Scout's honor. :D And uhhmm, I try not to make the scenes too nose-bleedy cuhhs I don't want Poster-chan to go all "EWWWWW OMG WHY DID YOU DO THAT" kind of thing. Underagenesss. c(: So enjoy, and please R&R! (: Oh, and we're introducing a new character! You've heard of her already a few chapters ago. :DD_

So we spent lunch at my place, nuking frozen pizzas in the microwave and burning our tongues along the way. It was pretty hilarious, 'cause Dem was the first one to be scorched, and he ran straight for the freezer and shoved an ice pack in his face. Zexion calmly got of the counter and assisted Demyx. What a crack-up. Rox was second, since he got the next slice of pizza, and I managed to get some ice water before he turned completely red. Your truly was next in line, so I stole Dem's ice pack. He glared at me, and I let out a vigorous burst of laughter.

"Dude, I can't take you seriously if you glare at me with your tongue sticking out," I managed to gasp in between laughter.

"You ath hole. My thongue hurth!" Dem spit out.

"You're welcome, Demy!"

Demyx flipped me off, with his tongue still dangling out of his mouth.

The kitchen as silent or a split second and we started laughing our asses off. Oh man, this is the best ditch day ever, y'know?

_Tell me about it. If your mother was here she'd kick you all out of the house._

Pft, I know right?

After dinner I gave Zex, Rox, and (oddly, wait no. It's Demyx. _He's_ odd) Demyx a tour of the house. I showed them all 13 bedrooms, all 5 floors, the other den, the 10 bathrooms, and the library (which Zexion requested to stay in for a while), taking one of the elevators. Roxas was pretty stunned the whole time, as he didn't utter a single word when I showed them around. It was pretty fun giving the tour, 'cause it's been a while since I walked through the whole mansion. I haven't been to the 5th floor since Aurora, um, left. Her room's up there.

Roxas was on the 5th floor looking at all the pictures on the wall. Just the milestones, y'know? Like my first birthday, Aurora learning how to ride a bike, me and Aurora fishing, the works.

"Hey Ax?" Roxas asked ever so sweetly.

"Mhm?"

"Who's this girl?" He pointed to a picture of a pale girl with the long red hair, eyes closed head thrown back, laughing. Her best white party dress was on, and her silk gloves were stained in dirt. I remember that day. It was her 6th birthday. She wanted a bike so bad, because big brother Axey had one, too.

"That's my little sister, Aurora," I said with my head down.

"I didn't know you had a little sister. Where is she?"

"6 feet under. Why?" I stated bluntly. I don't like talking about her. Why can't I just say she's dead? That's a challenge.

"Axel, I'm so sorry!" His expression changed.

"S'all good. She was a great kid. Everyone loved her." She was perfect.

"A-axel? What happened?"

I forgot Demyx was in the hall with us. He looked devastated. Aurora was like a little sister to him, too. She would always call him "Demy-chan," and she secretly had a crush on him and wanted to marry him when she was a grown up. She only told me, because I'm her favorite brother. I was gonna be best man.

"Ask Dem." I didn't want to say anything more.

"Hey Demyx?" Roxas called to him, brown eyes full of worry.

"She was a great kid, that Aurora. She was the start to everything. Fits her name pretty well," Demyx muttered with his head down.

"W-why did she…y'know…"

"I think you mean _how_ did she die? Simple. Axel's dad was driving her home from ballet when a drunk driver crashed into their convertible. His dad made it out just fine, but Aurora hit her head and never woke up," Demyx was close to tears. He loved Aurora as much as I did.

"I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked. Axel, are you okay?" Roxas turned and faced me.

"I just…miss her…so much…she was the best sister ever, y'know? Even though she was 2 years younger than us she was just brilliant. She'd help me with my homework and all that…she was talented…she could play flute, do ballet, and she was one hell of a mathematician…she was beautiful, too. If she was still alive today, guys would be chasing her down like hell…and I would've been there to protect her! I would've! I would beat them all up, for her. Because she was that great," Tears fell out of my eyes and I began bawling. I haven't cried this much since she died.

_Axel, its okay. Everything will be okay. Calm down, champ._

"Axel? It's okay. I lost someone too. My brother. My _twin_ brother. Ventus. We were identical. Nobody except Olette could tell us apart. Until he got jumped one day. Things went too far, and," Roxas smiled sadly as his eyes watered.

"What's with all the waterworks?" A female voice called out to us.

Oh crap, _mom_!

I quickly wiped my eyes and said, "Oh hey mom. My, uh, friend, Roxas is here with me and Dem. Our other friend Zexion is down in the library if you haven't seen him yet."

"All right, are they staying for dinner?" I looked over to Roxas. It was already a definite yes for Demyx.

"Uh, y-yeah. I think Zexion will be, too."

Speaking of the devil, Zexion came upstairs a few seconds after my mom asked if he was staying for dinner, to check up on Demyx. Apparently Dem sobs pretty damn loud.

Dem clung to Zexion like lint to a lint trap and Zexion just stood there while Dem cried his eyes out. Zex didn't need to ask. But by the look in his one eye he seemed really worried.

I slouched down to the floor and curled up into a ball, knees touching my chin and my back on the wall.

Roxas crawled over to me (he was sitting) and gave me a hug.

A hug that would last forever, even when we part.

The whole hallway was silent, save for some whimpering and sniffles coming from poor Demyx. Zexion was just running his fingers through Demyx's hair, attempting to calm him down. Musta worked, 'cause Dem's breathing became more steady and slow until he fell asleep. Zexion sat down and held Demyx in his arms.

To my surprise, Roxas was out for the count too, so I cradled him in my arms. He sure smells a hell lot like strawberries. Vanilla too, I think.

My eyes began drooping, and even when I tried to blink myself awake, I couldn't take it anymore. I could hear faint snoring coming from Zexion. I decided to go to sleep.

Man, wouldn't my mom just love it if she saw 4 teenage boys conked out in the hallway?

**A/N: **_Gomenasai. ._. That didn't turn out as well as I thought…too much angst…ah, please R&R! Suggestions, flames, anything is welcome!_


	15. Ice Cream

**A/N: **_Hooraaay, more than 2 reviews for last chapter! :'D You guys are awesome, really. Every time someone adds Echoing Heart to their favorites I get all happy and bubbly inside. (x And I totally appreciate those of you who take the time to review and help me out with this, cuhhs I really need it. ._. Oh, and I'm really sorry if there are typos or really weird sentences that don't relate at all, cuhhs I write at different times and sometimes the trackpad is all retarded and I end up with something really off. So uhm, yeah, I think you've noticed that before. Or Poster-chan is being mean and deleting stuff, which I know she's nott. Cuhhs she's beasty. And I'm glad I have a special nickname from ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr, I love you tooo. :D Your humor keeps me going through the day! (: Anyway, I love y'all to pieces, and I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! And I'm soooo sorry for a late update, school is really busy…French translations might be at the bottom…or you'll just have to look it up yourself. :/ Sorryy. LE GASP. MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROWWWWW._

I woke up to a startled feeling of emptiness. I glanced over to my side and found Roxas, who somehow slithered out of my grasp and curled up into a ball on the floor. How cute, he's just like the little kitten I'd take care of in the backyard. I named him Mr. Poofleburg. Stop staring, you retard. I was 7. And that's a completely different story.

Anyway, back to Roxas. He looks so damn peaceful when he sleeps, and you can barely tell if he's breathing or not 'cause he's so quiet.

So I poked him.

It wasn't a hard poke.

But it wasn't light either.

Ah, I think he's pissed…

As soon as I poked him, he flinched and muttered, "Who dares to disturb my peaceful slumber…?"

I chuckled and said, "Dinner."

Like I said before, my mom is a down-to-Earth _horrible_ cook. Thank God we had that pizza earlier. Hopefully it'll hold us off until we can escape the house and get ice cream. Sea salt ice cream, preferably. It's damn diggety delicious. Oh, alliteration.

I poked everyone else, trying to get them awake, only to get a different reaction than Roxas.

(Demyx):

(Startled, sits up) "Nghh…Can I have that with extra Zexy- I mean syrup…?" (slumps over and conks out) Pffft.

(Zexion):

(Still asleep, mumbling) "Oh yes…yes, yes! Put it in there! N-no, not there. It won't fit in there…w-what are you- no it won't. It might get damaged if you put yours in there… ahhhh, perfect!" I was about to start cracking up until he said, "And if somehow Axel is seeping into my brain and listening to every single word of dialogue I say, its _library books_. W-what's that? Ah, no. That shelf isn't strong enough…" What the crap. He sure is a fucking mastermind, that Zexion.

Afterward, I decided to wake up Zex and Dem the old-fashioned way.

A pan. And a wooden spoon. Classic.

I tiptoed around them and left to go downstairs and grab the much-needed items. After finding them in a cabinet, I slowly made my way back upstairs. And then-

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"HOLY SHIT WHAT'S GOING ON?" coming from Demyx.

"C-CRAP!" Zexion.

"A-axel are you okay?" Roxas. He must've gone back to sleep while I tried to wake up the others. My bad…

Wait, the first thing he says is wondering if I'm okay.

Aw, he's such a cutie.

When we were all oriented, we ran slid down the banisters and ran to the kitchen. I got there first, Dem next, Roxas, and the (unsurprisingly) un-athletic Zexion. Ha.

My mom had just finished cooking- whoa, DUMPLINGS? I know I said earlier that my mom was an honest-to-God _horrible_ cook, but her dumplings are simply…scrumptious. That's a good way of putting it.

And we dug in.

I'm so glad Mom made a lot, because we were starved.

Well, not starved.

But hungry enough.

Y'know?

Afterwards, we managed to get out of the house after a motherly lecture on how we should wear our jackets. As a compromise I told my mom we would wear them if she gave me some munny for ice cream. Boy, I sure am smart, eh? We headed to the nearest ice cream parlor and stared at the carte du jour. Did I mention I'm damn fluent in French? Well you know now. _(_**A/N: **_I'm pretty obsessed with the idea of a foreign Axel…o u o) _

"Gosh, il ya autant de saveurs à choisir," I muttered under my breath.

I decided to go with sea salt ice cream, the best flavor in the world. It's hella good. A bit salty, but with a hint of sweet. It's a good metaphor too. In all the world's sorrows, there's a bit of light at the end. I think that's what got me so hooked.

And Roxas is my light.

Most definitely.

Il est si mignon.

His eyes.

His hair.

He's fine.

I love him.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime.

Damn, I thought I got rid of my old French self. Guess not…

Anyway, I scarfed down my ice cream, Roxas nibbled at his strawberry ice cream (ironic, eh?), Demyx, unsurprisingly got chocolate, and Zexion being his boring old self got vanilla.

Ice cream is really good. It's sweet, like…sweet stuff, y'know?

_You always loved sea salt ice cream. Nasty stuff._

No…it's the best ice cream in the entire galaxy, dad!

_How old are you again…?_

Shut up.

We got up from our stools and walked out of the chilly parlor, the little bell ringing behind us, mocking us, seducing us into buying more ice cream. You're not gonna fool me, little bell…

Oh God, there _is_ something wrong with me.

Musta been something wrong with my face too, 'cause Rox leaned towards me and asked, "Hey Ax, you doing all right?"

I immediately snapped out of my strange trance and said, "Huh? O-oh yeah. Just fine," as I flashed a toothy grin at him.

"That's good, because I can never bear to see you hurt. Get that memorized, 'kay Ax?"

"Roxas," I grabbed his hand and gazed into his eyes, his brown eyes, may I add. "That was MY catchphrase, so YOU get it memorized into your head. Got it memorized?"

We laughed our asses off the whole way back to my place.

**A/N: **_Shorrttt. D: I'm so sorry…but it's somewhat fluffy with a hint of sugar. :3 Please review! *jumps excitedly* My birthday is tomorrow. Huzzaaah! Poster-chan is beasty._


	16. Sleepover, Holla!

**A/N: **_Howdyyy. So uhhm, I'm kinda losing inspiration for this… D: I appreciate any suggestions y'all might have. Please feel free to let me know! (: Oh, and to NX-Loveless-XN, Axel and Demyx used to be bi. I checked chapter 2 and it said they __shared__ everything. Past tense, shared. Uhhm, sorry if that sounded a little rude…I didn't mean it like that. But that's what it isss. Sorry bout that. And Ej, lovely. (: I found your dA, you posted the wrong link but I did some searching, haha. (; And thank you to ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr, Kit-KatSoraTwix193, Simply Cryptic, MaikaKistune18, Ej, and Luna Calamity for wishing me a happy birthday! I got a shitload of KH stuffs. :'D Sigh. And on an awesomer note, we've reached the past 50 mark for reviews! Thanks so much! Please R&R!_

_Oh, and pee ess, this chapter is gonna be set like, once the gang gets back to Axel's. (: And good news! I "discovered" my mom's password to her user, so I can finally post! So you won't be seeing Poster-chan for a while._

I fiddled with the lock on the front door until it relaxed, and I pushed it open. I motioned for the others to come inside. Demyx was literally hanging off Zexion's neck like a drunkee. Too much ice cream must make him drowsy. Odd how I didn't know that before. I made a mental note to get it memorized. Zexion was dragging himself by one leg as he made a feeble attempt to get in without waking up Dem. I decided to do a word of good and pick up Demyx's legs and heave him into the house with Zex.

"1, 2 3!" I mouthed.

Demyx was flung onto the couch in the den. Lucky for him it's leather. Not the hard ones that hurt when you fall onto it, but the soft, fluffy kind.

"O-ow? What was that…?" Demyx muttered, massaging his head.

"Oh, nothing."

Zexion sent me a glare that could kill, but then we burst into laughter. Man, I've been laughing a lot today. More than I have in a really long time. Even the days I had spent with Dem long ago weren't exactly laugh-filled.

When Demyx was fully awake, he was all bubbly inside. And outside…

"Hey guys! Let's have a slumber party!" he exclaimed, eyes bright.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

It was gonna be a loooooong night.

First things first, clothes distribution. Demyx already had some clothes stuffed in my drawers so he was taken care of. Zexion could fit into Dem's stuff, another good thing. Roxas was another story.

Obviously, he wouldn't be able to fit into my stuff, but Dem's clothes were just a tad bigger than Roxas was used to. S'all good though, I suppose.

So we all changed into something comfy and cozy. I sported black sweat pants and a v-neck, Demyx had an oversized t-shirt and flannel pants, Zexion was wearing an oversized shirt that matched Dem's and sweat pants, and Roxas. Oh gosh, he looked delicious.

He was wearing a sky-blue skin-tight v-neck. That's one of my favorite colors _and_ favorite shirt, mind you. It hugged him perfectly, and it was probably tighter than one of Demyx's hugs, which are _very_ tight. And he was wearing- skinny jeans? Huh, I guess Dem didn't have any other pants that could fit Roxas. Though, I'm pretty comfortable when _I_ sleep in skinnies, so Rox should be fine. But, _gosh_, he looks _fine_.

"U-um, Axel? Why are you staring at me like that? Please close your mouth…"

Shoot.

In a rush to change the subject to something age-appropriate, I quickly suggested, "Hey, you guys wanna play pool?"

I got my answer through a chorus of mhm's and nods. Thank the heavens.

So we managed to get to the rec-room without getting lost, and Demyx set up the billiard balls without question. I chose the pool cues for each of us, rummaging through the rack. I already knew I would use my red one with black streaks travelling up and down the handle _(_**A/N: **_I really don't wanna call it a butt, so it's gonna be "handle.")_, so that was out for the others. I chose the aqua one for the water-boy who can't seem to sort the billiard balls worth his life, sigh. For Zexion I chose the black one, plain yet sleek. And Roxas got my pride and joy, the cue that _I'm_ too scared to use, though I knew he'd take good care of it.

Now, this cue has been passed down from generation to generation. When my dad died, I automatically inherited it. It was the most royal shade of royal blue, with real silver swirls going infinitely about the handle. The handle itself was incredibly smooth, but not so smooth that it'll slip out of your hands. And on the joint that connected the shaft to the handle _(_**A/N: **_I hope you see why I didn't want to call it the butt. =.=;) _was our family crest, a phoenix spreading its wings, engraved in the finest of gold. _This_, is a beaut.

"Axel?" Roxas shyly called out from across the room. I glanced at him, giving him permission to go on with whatever he was gonna say.

"Can you teach me how to play?"

Now, dearest reader, if you think I was gonna change Roxas' cue in a flash, you're quite off the mark. Even if the kid doesn't know how to play, I can still trust him with this thing. After all, he's Roxas. And Roxas can have anything he wants from Axel. And even if he doesn't want to use this cue stick, well, sucks for him. 'Cause sooner or later, I guarantee he's gonna be a member of the family, so why not break it in now?

"Of course, my angel." I flashed a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's at him. In turn, he blushed. Aw.

I grabbed him from behind, guiding his arms into place.

"Y'see Rox, you gotta grab the cue stick here, n-no not there…"

"Mhm, now loop your index finger to your thumb…around the cue stick, there you go. That's a closed bridge. It's pretty easy."

"Kay, now you just have to aim. Try to go for the middle of the cue ball. Not too hard, not too soft. We don't want any broken windows, kid."

That last remark earned me a glare, which I found to be cute as a button. But why are buttons cute? It should be cute as a Roxas. But then I'd be talking about him being him. Narcissist?

So Roxas pulled his right arm back, and I let go, giving him a chance to aim and strike.

He squinted, took a few test strokes, and went all the way through with it.

The cue ball hopped.

And I exploded.

"Scratch!" Dem called from across the rec-room. He was persuading Zexion to play foosball with him.

I laughed as I picked up the cue ball and expertly calculated the angle and trajectory to sink the others just right. I can be smart when I want to.

And-

Sink.

But it was the _wrong ball._

"Hole in one!" Demyx exclaimed. He just scored a goal on Zexion (who reluctantly agreed to play) and took a glance at the pool table at the wrong time. Damn.

"Wrong game, Dem! We're playing basketball," I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Scratch."

So Roxas and I kept this up for a while, all the scratching. I did it all on purpose, though Roxas was just purely horrible at pool. Oh well, there's always more time to practice.

We stayed up until midnight, remembering that we had school the next day, _and_ a day's worth of homework to catch up on. Besides Zexion, who does all his homework a week ahead of time.

_Nerd._

Definitely, dad, I scoffed.

I led Demyx and Zexion to their own bedroom to share, wished them good night, and took Roxas to my room. I lifted the blanket, offering him to sleep next to me. He flopped down onto one side of the bed. I followed in with him, on the opposite side, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

His breathing was slow and deep. He was knocked out.

So I kissed his cheek and drifted off into slumber, too..

**A/N: **_So it's been a whileee…I'm so sorry. But I finished this chapter! Kinda fluffy, I suppose. Please R&R! (: Oh, and if you guys have the chance could you take a look at the other fanfics I wrote? I would sure mean a lot to get suggestions. Thank you!_


	17. Author's Note of Apology

**A/N: **_Ayyye guys. I bet you're looking for the next chapter of EH…well…it ain't here yet. So sorrrrryy. I haven't had much timeee. So like, sorry it's been a while…I finally finished the biggest science project of the year…but I still have homework. And sax. So…slow updates. Sorry bout that. Dear Serenity, d-don't worry…I'll keep writing. And best wishes to Rawr…I don't wanna face her discostick, haha. And to Luna Calamity and TheBeginingsEnd, you guys actually inspired part of the next chapter! I never would've thought of this…so thank you __so__ much! (; And a scratch is when…well…I think you're better off looking it up cuhhs I might reword it all weird… And thank you __all__ sooooo much for all the other reviews and author alerts I've been getting! After all, most junior high kids don't get the bragging rights I do, lmaaao. SO I SHALL KEEP GOING FOR MY LOVELY FANS. And scene._

_PS: I'm thinking of taking songfic oneshot requests? So likee, just give me any song in a review and I'll think about writing it! (:_

_BAAAAAAAH, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO LUNA CALAMITY AND THEBEGININGSEND! I worship you two in pixilated cupcakes. :'DD I'll post the real chapter once I find my muse._

_But like I said, I've been losing inspiration. So uhhm…really sorry. But don't worry! It'll get better…when I find my muse. O muse, where are you…_

_Oh by the waaay, I'm starting a new fanfic starring Axel and Roxas. (: It should be up today or tomorrow, so please keep an eye out! Thank you all so much for your support. _


End file.
